Bushing and flexible engine mounts for internal combustion engines have been used extensively to improve automobile handling. Such bushings were designed normally to isolate an engine from a chassis by creating a resilient buffer between the engine and the chassis contact points.
In recent years, new engine mounting structures have been designed to overcome vibrational problems associated with 4-cylinder engines. Brock et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,496, has disclosed a unique multiply armed flexible bushing to address 4-cylinder engine mounting.
Mounting assemblages for motors are also advantageous for similar reasons that engine mounts are desirable. Electric motors are often mounted in housing or support structures and the contact points where the motor is anchored to the support are subject to metal-metal contact wear, noise generation, and other vibrational induced problems.
Thus, it appears to be desirable to design a resilient motor mount which can vibrationally insulate electric motors from support structures and thereby eliminate vibrational problems such as metal fatigue at the contact points and support shaking and noise generation.